


Cock Noodle Soup

by MuchAdoAboutAlmostEverything



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Actually just one chicken, And it's dead, Chickens, Maybe just chicken singular, Multi, So I'm not sure that chickens should be a tag, chicken, healing cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23336035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuchAdoAboutAlmostEverything/pseuds/MuchAdoAboutAlmostEverything
Summary: Musichetta is sick, and it's up to Bossuet and Joly to heal her with their cock(s).
Relationships: Joly/Bossuet Laigle/Musichetta
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: Les Misérables Poisson d'Avril





	Cock Noodle Soup

**Author's Note:**

  * For [C-chan (1001paperboxes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1001paperboxes/gifts).



Musichetta was sick. This wasn't the mot common thing in the JBM household; typically it was Joly, what with working in a hospital, or Bossuet, with his infamous bad luck. But both Bossuet and Joly had been spared this particular bout with the flu, and it was Musichetta who fell ill.

Joly was worried. Musichetta was quiet. Too quiet. There hadn't been any dramatic death scenes as of late, and Chetta saidshe wasn't feeling up to reenacting Monty Python's bring yout your dead scene. Maybe eChetta was really sick? There wasn't much Joly could do to help her. Yeah, he worked in a hospital, but in the children's ward. As a pediatrician. Focusing on post-operation health. And last, he checked, Chetta wasn't a child. Nor had she recently been under the knife. Unless she had been sneakiing out to get surguries for, for... fun? To the best of his knowedge, there wasn't anything that Chetta needed to be operated on for. That he knew of.

Joly locked panicked, but Bossuet couldn't help but laugh when he heardthe cause for concern. "I really don't think Chetta's sneaking out to get surguries. She's already had about a billiion for her transition, and you know she told us that she would stab the next person who tried to operate on her, lifesaving procedure or not. They stab me, I stab them, I believe was her wording. Sometimes people just get sick. Like you when a patient exposes you to something. Or me, when I look at a bottle of soap the wrong way when I wash my hands."Joly sighed. Bossuet thought for a minute. He knew Joly got anxious when health things went beyond his control. A lifetime with a cranky leg and a few years of working at the hospital would do that to you. But it wasn't like anyone could do anything aside from cuddling up with a bowl of chicken noodle... "We could make Chetta some chicken noodle soup! That'll help her feel better." "Are you sure we'll be able to make it?" Joly asked. "Chetta does most of the cooking around here, as I'm off at the hospital, and you're" "You keep me around for my good looks, not my luck," Bossuet interrupted. "Besides, it's just soup. There's not much that can go wrong."

There was a lot that could go wrong, as Joly learned. He left Bossuet to boil some water while he got the chicken and the other neccesary ingredients from the store. After all, it wasn't like Bossuet could burn water, bad as his luck might be. Joly came back to what felt like the entire fire department parked outside the apartment building.Joly sighed. Fifteen minutes away, and Bosuet had managed to practiclly burn the building down. Alright, that wasn't fair to Bossuet. The man had terrible luck, and it ouldn't surprise Joly if he managed to start a world war by soe stroke of his bad luck.

Bossuet panicked. He'd been doing wonderfully - nothing burned, and the water had come to a cheerful boil. The mere fact that nothing had gone wrong should have warned him something was going to happen. Then the steam from the water hit the fire alarm - the one that automatically called the fire department when it went off. Off cours the steam had made the fire alarm go off. At least Joly could make the souponce he got home. Bossuet could take over the job of cuddling Chetta, and she would get better. Of course, Bossuet would probably catch the flu, but that was a given. Speaking of Chetta, the fire alarm probably woke her up. He should gocheck on her, once Joly got home. 

Musichetta was sleeping in the king bed they all shared. The fire alarm had woken her up, and it had taken her hours togo back to sleep. But just as she was starting to doze off, her boys came in. Sleep wa good, but her boys were better. Of course, Joly would probably tell her that sleep was essential to live, and Bossuet would probably tell her that she could have bith at the same time, but if she had to choose, Chetta would always choose her boys. And her boys had brought herchicken noodle soup - how lovely. She sipped the chicken noodle soup and fell back asleep. When she woke up, her headache was gone. Joly would say that the sleep got rid of her headache, but Chetta firmly believe it was the love her boys putinto the chicken noodle soup.


End file.
